Don't Stand So close to me
by Flyninthetardis
Summary: Edward's an art teacher trying to forget his past bella's a transfer student trying to escape hers can they be each other's salvation? or will decorum and stubborness tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Stand so Close to Me

Chapter 1: The subject of school girl fantasy

_Young teacher the subject of school girl fantasy_

_She wants him so badly knows what she wants to be_ –

Don't Stand so close to me – the police

(The Teacher)

I ran my hand across my cheek. I was mildly surprised to feel noting but smooth skin. Even though it had been almost year since I had the surgery, part of me still thought the scar that had been with me my entire adult life was still there. I had to tell myself that it was gone several times a day. Just like that chapter of my life.

The chapter left more than physical scars but there was no operation for that.

RIIIIIIIIIIING

The students shift around in their seats preparing for yet another day.

"As much as I'd love to torture you," I said over the quiet murmur of students. "I have decided to give you a free day. Use it wisely."

I sat down in front of my computer and started opening emails.

I was mildly surprised to have message from my "evil twin" Alice.

Inside were drawings of clothing from her latest line, and the news that she just attracted some big time investor.

I was often jealous of my sister's perfect life. We both go to the same art schools and she winds up being fashion designer and I wind up being a high school art teacher. To top it shortly after I call off my engagement with Victoria, she announces her own engagement to my best friend, Jasper.

I mean WTF. Where the hell is my happiness?

I continue reading my demon sister's E-mail which progressing into a carefully worded request to use my house for her engagement party.

I started a message in compliance to her request. I loved my sister even though I hated how she was the lucky one, ALL THE FUCKING TIME. But still you can't go through the kind of shit we've been through together and not end up being close.

My reverie was broken by the rushed apologies of an unfamiliar voice.

I looked up to see a young girl who introduced herself Bella. I knew she wasn't in my class. Even so, I couldn't help but feel I'd seen her before. I continue to gaze upon her features.

Her brown hair was hidden mostly under black hoodie that was opened to reveal a faded Metallica t-shirt. Her stained blue jeans were covered in writing. I looked closer to see the writing was _poetry,_ little excerpts of poems that had yet to have been written or perhaps they had been. Either way I didn't recognize them.

In a nut shell, she was a natural beauty. She wasn't sexy or hot like Victoria, who could never even think of eat anything out fear of being bigger than a size 0. No, she was truly beautiful and a size six or seven. _See Victoria, you don't have to starve to be beautiful._ I thought to myself.

Of course I had to reign in these feelings. So, rather than up and propose to her in front of half the school's female population (which would be instant death for both of us) I decided to say something more reasonable.

"Any particular reason for not wearing a uniform?" great, her in uniform, that's the last thing I need to envision. Focus Edward.

"I'm a transfer student. I haven't had a chance to get one since I just arrived this morning." She said handing me a piece of paper.

Now that I was paying attention I realized she was speaking with a European accent or something wherever she was from, she wasn't from Massachusetts.

"Fine, take a seat we're doing free drawing so you can just doodle today if you want."

She complied and sat down in a desk in the front row. I wondered absent mindedly what she was drawing and fought the urge to look over her shoulder.

The bell rang and she was one of the first to leave.

Even though, hers was at the bottom of the turned in assignments, I looked at hers first. It was a pencil drawing of faceless people holding their faces like masks and one person hold two face/masks. The right side of the paper had a poem written in French in an elegant script. It took my college Spanish class (which I nearly failed) and a strained memory to translate it.

_Life is a masked ball where you _

_Wonder who's who and what _

_They mean_

_And more importantly which mask _

_Do you wear and when?_

_And I think to myself_

_Which mask is the real me? _

And suddenly when I saw students piling for my next class, I realized something.

…French was my new favorite language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't have discontinued Midnight Sun, and Jake and Leah would have gotten together.**

Chapter 2: Hot for teacher

_Teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell  
But I am doing well  
Teacher needs to see me after school_ –

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

Ow! Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!

Hot for teacher, Van Halen

(The student)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Damn alarm clock.

I stretched my arm out to hit the snooze button and realized there was nothing there. I opened my eyes to see that I was not in my bedroom any more.

It took me a second to remember that I was in America now partly to visit my friend but mostly because the confines of Paris were starting to choke me to death. I had to escape.

The beeping sound turned out to be a smoke alarm. Shit, the girl was cooking.

I had to stop her.

I walked into the kitchen of my friend's apartment.

"Morning Tinkerbelle," she said way too cheerfully in spite of the ungodly hour, "I made breakfast." She pointed her spatula in the direction a plate of charred black square stones that kind of resembled waffles.

"That's alright," I tell her in my broken English, "I'll finish up."

I looked at the clock and sighed. I so did not want to wear a uniform.

That skirt showed way more leg than I was comfortable with._ I come up with some lie or another at school._

I changed into a Metallica t-shirt and my magic jeans which were always good for confidence boost. I stroked the sharpie letters (I had tendency to write poetry on every surface clothes included) and I suddenly felt better.

I suppose the price of coming here was confessing to my friend that I was younger than I seemed. My punishment is the fact that if I stay here I have to go to high school so I enrolled at some nearby charter school.

I told myself to cheer up, who knows; maybe a new school would be fun. _And for the weather forecast, it will be twenty below zero in hell today._ Who was I kidding I was screwed and I knew it.

***

"Here you go dear, I hope enjoy your first day at St. Mark's" a middle aged woman at the attendance office handed me a schedule.

Apparently I had already missed homeroom so I went straight to first period, Biology with a teacher named Banner. Ugh, I hate science.

_Come on, time to get the cruel and usually punishment over with. You don't want to keep the tormentor waiting._

***

Okay, it was official; there was something worse than biology, talkative, bitchy, American Blondes. As luck would have it there was one sitting in the desk next to mine. When she wasn't being a bitch to the teacher and making it slightly difficult to get anything out of the lesson, she would talk to me, making it down right impossible to learn anything. And yet as much as taking biology makes me feel sorry for myself, I think I felt even worse for the teacher, poor man has had to deal with bitchy Jessica longer than I had.

Riiiiiiing.

I had hoped to get out without having to talk to her anymore. But of course miss bitch decided to stick to me like glue. I knew immediately she was kind of person to stick with the new kid for no other reason than a popularity boost

"So what's your next class?" She asked. _Hopefully not with you_.

"I have art with a teacher named Cullen. _maintenant avoir des objections vos propres Fichues affaires." _

"OHMYGOD!" she squealed, "You are _so_ lucky. He is so hot." Uh, Eww, what kind of sicko thinks teachers are attractive? More importantly, who uses the word hot? What a ditz, I bet she listens to Hanna Montana too. "Tell me what you think at lunch."

_Whatever._

***

The teacher was nothing like I expected. He was surprisingly young; he had to be about ten years older than me maybe not even that. It was clear he didn't see me enter the classroom. He just sat in front of his computer with a resigned look on his face and stroking his cheek absent mindedly before running a hand through his copper colored hair.

I got his attention by apologizing to him rapidly using a good portion of my English.

He looked up at me and I felt my breath hitch. His face belonged in a Calvin Klein ad. The blonde bitch had a point, he was definitely attractive or he would be if his skin wasn't such a sickly pale. His eye were greener than anything I'd ever seen before the closest color I'd to them would be fresh grass or maybe antifreeze. I'm mean they where an Oh-my-God-those-are-too-green-to-not-be-contacts green. But I had a feeling they were real, after all he wasn't the only one with a strange eye color. In spit of the fact that both my parents had blue eyes mine were Topaz.

Go figure.

"Take a seat we're doing free drawing so you can just doodle today if you want." He told me.

I was so absorbed by the color of his eyes that I barely listened to him; I just complied with his request.

I doodled absent mindedly for a while but as with everything I had to write a poem on the side of the paper. Not a very long one but it unintentionally gave insight to my thoughts.

As my pencil spun a graphite web, I found myself wishing my body's reactions were as controllable a writing implement.

**I know Charlie has brown eyes in the book but just go with it, please. Same thing goes for Bella, besides her eyes are topaz by the end of Breaking Dawn. Trust me I'm going somewhere with that.** **p.s. sorry to all you hanna montana fans for the slight, but it was nessesssary**

**You know what to do **

**You know you want to **

**Just press that little button down there.**

**I promise it won't bite. **

**Review!!!!**


End file.
